Frankenstein
Frankenstein engines are created by combining mismatched blocks and heads. 02AV6 overview BLOCK/HEADS (incl. manifold (upper/lower), tb) ------------------ J30A1/J30A1 advantage: no modification needed. disadvantage: no torque until turbo/sc kicks in. J30A1/J32A2 advantage: mid-range and top-end power disadvantage: J30A1 pistons have to be modified to fit large J32A2 (intake) valves. Not much torque until turbo/sc kicks in. J32A2/J32A2 advantage: no modification needed, mid-range, top-end power. disadvantage: torque is still ok but better than J30A1 J35A4/J30A1 (Odyssey '02-04/ '00-02 Accord V6) advantage: no modifications needed, adequate torque, adequate mid-range disadvantage:needed better cams, large intake valves for overal better powerband, top-end power Option 1: If budget is limited the solution is to swap J32A2 (CL-S/TL-S) cams into stock J30A1(Accord V6) cyl. heads (see sticky CL-S swap and Cam machining). Option 2: Get J32A2 (CL-S/TL-S) complete cyl. heads + IM (intake manifold) But requires different pistons (see J35/J32 below) to clear J32A2 valves. J35A3/J35A3 (Acura MDX '01-02), J35A4/J35A4 (Honda Odyssey '02-04) advantage: no modifications needed, great torque, nice mid-range disadvantage: little less air flow than J32A2 but very close. This option looks like a good choice if getting the complete engine or even separate short block and cyl. heads/manifold due to a price. And MDX the cyl. heads are the same part # as CL-S, however intake valves and cams are different than CL-S but overall much better than pathetic AV6. J35A1/J32A2 (Odyssey '01/CL-S '01-03) advantage: great entire powerband and especially torque. disadvantage: Need CL-S or RL pistons. Note: Same options apply as listed below. J35A3/J32A2 ('01-02 MDX/CL-S '01-03) or J35A4/J32A2 (Odyssey '02-04/CL-S '01-03) advantage: great entire powerband and especially torque. disadvantage: Need CL-S or RL pistons. There are also couple options: Option 1 With '01-02 complete MDX block or '02-04 Odyssey complete block (crank/rods/pistons) it is required to purchase 2005 Acura RL pistons (new set $50 each) This is a best option still since these pistons have clearance for large 36mm J32A2 (intake) valves thus no modification needed. Despite the fact they have higher 11.0:1 CR still even supercharger can be used here with low boost up to 7psi intercooled (assuming safe AFR). In addition, if 11:1 CR is too high for you, you can use '03 CL-S pistons with 10.5:1 CR. Option 2 '01-03 J32A2 block (CL-S) Required to purchase the following: -= hondaautomotiveparts.com =- '02-'04 Odyssey (crankshaft) Product No. 368270 or Honda part #13310-PGK-A00 '02-'04 Odyssey (connecting rod) Product No. 368269 or Honda part #13210-PGK-A00 Main bearings + rod bearings -= acuraautomotiveparts.org =- '03 CL-S (pistons) - 10.5:1 CR or '05 RL (pistons) - 11.0:1 CR pistons rings (per chosen model) Note: Odyssey pistons do not have clearance to fit large 36mm J32A2 (intake) valves. Solution - custom job to increase valve pockets. BTW, The only advantage to get J32A2 block is due to better cylinder sleeves to withstand heat designed for higher redline vehicle, otherwise depending on the price Odyssey or MDX block are the best bet. Keep in mind, J35A5 '03-04 MDX will not fit on 6th gen. AV6/CL/TL/CL-S/TL-S due to different design, and looks like only for 7th gen. AV6.